


Phantom Punishment

by kingkjdragon



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Bullying, Cock Slapping, M/M, Mind Break, Watersports, addictive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Danny gets a little payback on the bullies





	

**Author's Note:**

> we own nothing

Dash and Kwan saw Danny run into the locker room and decided to mess with him and have a little more fun so they quickly followed him in

Danny had just enough time to remove his gym shirt and shorts before he heard them enter standing in just his loose green boxers  
"hey Fenturd we got something for you" mocked Dash as they closed in on him

Danny stood stock still "what do you want Dash" he said with an exasperated sigh not in the mood for the jock's bullying  
"to show you where you belong" Dash replied while shoving Danny to his knees

Danny tried to get back up, but Dash's grip was too strong "cut it out Dash, I'm not in the mood for your antics"  
Dash and Kwan merely undid their pants and pulled out their thick 9 inch cocks 

Danny tried to pull away as he was hit by the scent of their sweaty cocks and almost gagged from the potent but not unpleasurable odor

With a laugh Dash and Kwan gripped the base of their cocks and smacked Danny in the face with their heavy shafts  
Danny cried out as the slaps actually hurt as he continued trying to get away so they wouldn't see his cock hardening in his underwear  
Laughing they thrust and slapped their cock enjoying Danny's struggles and futile attempts to escape 

Tears leaked down Danny's face unable to hold them back from the humiliating actions of the 2 jocks  
"don't cry baby Fenturd, you want a bottle" Kwan said with a laugh before pushing the head of his cock at Danny's lips

Danny pulled his head away keeping his mouth firmly shut even as tears continued flowing down his face  
The Jocks started stroking their cocks to a quick orgasm while laughing at poor Danny

Danny whimpered as his face was coated in the 2 jock's thick seed as his tears finally dried  
"nice look Fenturd" Dash said as he high fived Kwan before they both put their cocks away and left

Danny groaned and hurried to the locker room showers to clean off their cum before getting dressed all the while thinking of how he'd get them back for this  
Later that day Dash and Kwan were at lunch out side playing with their football

Danny saw this from inside and making sure no one was looking went ghost and turned intangible as he floated out to the jocks  
Unaware of Danny being their Dash and Kwan were talking about what they should do to him next "should we make him drink our piss or suck or cocks?" Kwan asked Dash who replied "why not both"

Danny glared at the 2 before using his powers to black out their vision before becoming visible "hello boys"  
"Phantom what are you doing here" Dash asked in shock as his hero appeared 

"I was just floating by when I heard you 2 talking" Danny said pretending like he hadn't been there the whole time  
"how much did you hear" Kwan asked nervously not sure if they would get in trouble 

"from when you were debating forcing another person to drink your piss or suck your cocks" Danny said flippantly "what was it you said blondie 'why not both?'"  
Both Dash and Kwan started stuttering trying to come up with excuses to get out of trouble

Danny just watched them stutter for a second before stopping them "now if you don't want me to kick your asses you'll do exactly as I say"  
Both Jocks froze at those words and wondered what he would make them do but nodded their heads in fear

"Kneel and pull down your pants" Danny orders as he stops floating and stands before the 2  
They quickly complied with Phantoms orders and dropped to their knees with their pants down

"open your jackets" he ordered as he used his powers to stroke their cocks  
Moaning out Dash and Kwan opened each others Jackets following whatever commands Phantom issued 

Danny pulled out his own soft 12 inch cock and aimed it at them and slapped them both with it  
Both jocks groaned in embarrassment but Dash also groaned because this was a dream come true for him

"now what was it you guys were saying again?" he asked rhetorically "open your mouths" he ordered  
Reluctantly Kwan opened his mouth but Dash did so with hidden excitement 

Danny aimed at Kwan first since he'd suggested it and let loose with a stream of piss "drink up" he said with a chuckle  
Kwan spluttered and was covered in the sweet smelling urine while Dash looked on longingly none of them knowing that Danny's fluids were addictive if consumed enough 

After a few minutes of this Danny stopped the stream and aimed at Dash "same order" he said before starting back up now pissing into the blondes mouth  
Dash gulped the piss down slowly becoming addicted to it as more was fed to him

seeing how much dash was liking it Danny smirked "you like that? like me using you as my urinal?" he teased the teen  
All Dash could do was moan as he kept gulping down the piss loving the taste and feel of it  
Danny stopped the stream getting an idea "move right next to each other and press your cheeks together" he ordered the jocks  
Dash quickly moved next to Kwan who was having major doubts about the whole thing  
"keep your mouths open" Danny ordered as he aimed his cock at them with their cheeks pressed together  
Both Jocks kept their mouths wide open and waited on the stream

Danny started back up his stream of piss which lasted another 2 minutes before petering out "lick my cock clean" he ordered the two jocks after he was done

Dash and Kwan both eagerly jumped to clean Danny's cock as they were both addicted to his piss now  
There was plenty of piss for them to clean up as each time Danny had stopped his stream some of his piss had dribbled down the sides of his cock  
Moaning at the taste the two continued to lick until Danny grew hard then they moved to suck his head and lick his balls with vigour

"that's it boys keep going" Danny said as they licked and sucked on his now hard cock  
Dash moved up to kiss Kwan with Danny's cock inbetween them as they made out

"keep going" Danny said as he felt his climax start building as the jocks worked his cock  
Kissing and rubbing their tongues over the head they each raised a hand to massage the full nuts

Danny stopped them and pulled back jerking himself to completion and painting their faces and torsos in his thick ghostly semen "clean each other up" he ordered the jocks as he put his cock away  
They eagerly licked each other of the cum and made out even after it was all gone

Danny pulled out a camera and snapped a couple of pictures before ordering them to jerk each other as they made out  
The two did not last long before shooting their own loads onto each other  
Danny snapped a couple more pictures before putting his camera away "clean yourselves up" he ordered before going intangible and flying off  
The two jocks did as told and where changed. From that day on they both craved urine and cum 

Danny helped them with their new addiction after gym class everyday and even visited them at night as Phantom  
They quit bullying anyone and spent their extra time on their knees

Danny taking money from the other males in their school so they can take their turn with the school cum dumps/urinals


End file.
